dad_where_are_you_goingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sung Joon
Sung Joon Sung Joon is an 8 year old, main cast on Dad, where are you going? He is known as the most mature, and second leader in the show. Joon was born on June 9th, 2006. He has two younger sisters, Bin, 6 years old and Yool, 3 years old and is the son of Song Dong Il and Park Kyunghee. ' ' Personality Joon is mature, energetic, and patient. In the start of the show, sung Dong il mantioned that Joon was afraid of his dad but as they bond, they came closer and closer. Though Joon uses formalities unlike the others, he still knows that his dad would still love him even if he dropped the formalities. He does'nt play alot of games since he's more intrested in reading. Biography 'Episode 1- Episode 5' In the first episode, Joon started to cry. Sung Dong Il mentioned that Joon is easily scared and timid. Since the production staff came up to him and wanted to put a microphone on him etc, he didn't understand what was going on causing him to cry. Sung Dong Il tried to help him stop crying. In the end, Sung Dong Il's manager had him stop crying. When the came to the trip, Joon and Sung Dong Il walk to the house(house number 1), they were very awkward and had nothing to say. As the day ended they head home to sleep, they manage to come closer. In Episode 2, Joon and Junsu were assigned together to get food from the village neighbors. Junsu was playing aroung in a bean hill and Joon looked like he wanted to play too as Junsu was playing around. Junsu had trouble carrying all the food. Joon offered to help but Junsu wanted to carry it on his own. In the end, they manage to get food and safley bring it back to the village hall. After dinner, they were given a challenge: memorize the song 100 greatest people in Korea. The winner gets a bowl since they have to bathroom. Joon memorized it by himself because His dad was too awkward to help him. At the end of the day,Joon wore his pajamas himself because his dad doesn't know how to. While Joon was cleaning the room, he was only cleaning the parts where they were going to lay the blanket but he did the whole room. As the lights go out, they slowly get closer together. In the morning, it was their first time getting breakfeast early. when the alarm rang at Joons house, Joon was the one to turn off the alarm and was the first one to get up. Dong Il kept saying 5 more minutes but he still didn't wake up. In the end, Joon had to wake him up and for breakfest they ate a sweet potato with dried seaweed. In the third episode, Joon and his dad, Sung Dong Il were the first ones to enter the store where all the cast meets and were given a mission to who will get to sleep in a tent. Mingook was the one who ended up with the tent, complaining that they got the bad one again. Sung Dong Il laughs it off but inside he felt a little guilty. Mingook wanted to put his tent somewhere warm which was house #2 but they thought that sung dong il had the #2 on the paper but was tricked but luckly, Song Jong Kook gave them the offer to put there ten tthere. While Sung Dong Il and Joonwas going to their house,Hoo kept calling Joon's name over and over ,he slowly got annoyed.